Happy Anniversary
by Burntsugrr
Summary: Kurt and Blaine celebrate a special anniversary with their family.


"Your hair looks fine Blaine, stop fussing and come help me with this damn bow tie." Kurt muttered something more about their gel budget rivaling the gross national debt but Blaine couldn't hear him.

"Why don't you wear the clip on I bought you last Christmas?" Blaine asked but was already shoo'ing his husbands shaky hands away so he could tie this one.

"It's our 50th anniversary, I'm not cheating with a clip on tie. The kids expect more than that."

Blaine finished and pecked Kurt's lips, "The kids expect nothing, you're just too proud to admit you can't tie your own tie these days."

"And I suppose you don't need two pair of glasses and a magnifying glass to do those damn crossword puzzle books you leave lying around everywhere."

"They keep my mind sharp, you should do one, then you might remember why you walked into a room now and then."

"I know most of the time it's to pick up your socks. What is so hard about putting your socks in the hamper instead of stuffing them in couch cushions you disgusting old coot?"

"Dad, Pop! You look great, are you ready to go?" Elizabeth came in sweeping the scent of Estée Lauder Beautiful into the room with her. She kissed both men on the cheek.

"I'm ready but I think your Dad might need another gallon of gel."

"Ignore him, he's just grumpy he's going to miss Style By Design while we're out."

"Pop you can just save it to watch when you get home."

"Oh that damn new gizmo the grand kids bought us never worked right."

"I'll have Bethany come show you how to use it again Pop." She said shuffling him into his coat.

"She can show him all she wants he doesn't even remember what he had for breakfast." Blaine made a point of pulling his own coat on as if this were a feat of significance.

"I remember you burned the toast and set off the fucking smoke alarm AGAIN. The neighbors think we run a meth lab."

It went on like this in the car but Liz ignored them, she'd heard it all before, they were amusing themselves more than anything.

They arrived at the restaurant function room, filled with friends and family including their youngest great grandchild Fatima who was barely old enough to hold up her head. Before they walked in Kurt reached for Blaine's hand, still finding reassurance in the strength there.

They'd raised three children, been grandparents to twelve and doting great grands to 3 tiny ones.

Maxwell ran to Blaine as soon as they walked in, hurling himself and his Granddad's leg. He was the spitting image of Blaine at three and the two of them were closer than close.

Blaine scooped him up with his free arm and let him lean over to kiss his Pop Pop's cheek.

"You look pretty handsome in that bow tie Max." Kurt returned the kiss.

"Grampy said he'd teach me to tie a real one soon." The little one beamed with pride.

The men split up greeting and mingling. Satine stuck close to Kurt, fussing over him and trying to get him to sit and rest.

"Darling daughter" he addressed his youngest child, "I'm not so old I can't say hello to my dearest friends. I suffered through 50 years with your Dad for this party, let me enjoy it?"

"Pop, be nice to Daddy tonight, look how handsome he looks."

"Go tell him that, he'll be thrilled, silly thing took 2 hours picking that suit."

"You look very distinguished as well, how long did you take?"

Kurt was caught, he leaned in and winked, "Started last week."

Blaine didn't eat at the party he was busy on the dance floor. His sister in law was not about to let him go without at least three dances together. Rachel also begged him to sing a duet with her but he told her to ask Kurt. After high school Blaine's life had gone a different way. He sang for the kids and at first for Kurt but that was all a long time ago.

He had spent his career working with at risk kids, giving them guidance and hope for the future. Whenever Kurt had an opening night he'd ask Blaine if he didnt feel like he was missing the stage. Blaine would try, but never could make his husband understand the satisfaction he got from working with the kids.

Kurt didn't dance at all, he'd blown his hip out on the stairs last winter and the replacement still gave him pain. His knees weren't much better after years of musical numbers.

As the night wore down and it was only close family left Kurt made his way to where Blaine was dancing with their niece. "Excuse me but may I cut in?"

He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Blaine smile so wide.

They began very formal, hands extended, Blaine's hand at Kurt's waist, Kurt's at Blaine's shoulder.

"Happy Anniversary husband."

"You too honey."

"I keep thinking back on that day, I was so afraid you'd change your mind at the last minute."

"Blaine, you never told me that."

"Bet you sometimes wish you did just turn and run."

Kurt wrapped both arms around him and nuzzled into Blaine's neck, "You'd lose that bet. There hasn't been a single day I haven't looked over at you and thought how lucky I am. "

Blaine's eyes welled, "I love you so much Kurt, more every day, and our beautiful family, we have the sweetest kids."

"Then I deserve an anniversary present."

"Anything in the world."

Kurt took his hand and lead him to the small stage nodding at the tiny band. Blaine heard the fist few bars and took the microphone in his hands for the first time in what felt like a hundred years.

A tear escaped to his cheek as he began their wedding song, "Never knew I could feel like this..."


End file.
